nolans_lost_epidodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wubzysuicide666.win
yeah i know what your thinking this is a cancelled creepypasta but i remade it so enjoy I was really tightening my belt because it was the Christmas season and everyone in my entire family was out, except me and my little brother. They refused for me to go because they were buying my "christmas gifts." I was very tired and didn't feel like going out that day, but I had ordered my brother surprise Christmas gift. Now since he's only 6, it's not as hard to decide what he wants for any holiday that includes presents. So I decided to go online on my laptop and was about to buy him a Wow Wow Wubbzy VCR. But the price was 50 dollars and that was quite an unbelievable price for a cheap DVD shipping form some unknown location according to the website were I bought it, and I was instantly frustrated because the description mentioned that I had to, "ROT IN HELL BECAUSE THERE'S NO HOPE FOR YOU!" This made me curious and wanted to buy it to see what it was about, but then the website completely closed out and my commuter went off. But then it unexpectedly came back on and it said that it had a virus on a little notification, which seemed odd for my computer to be doing that. Then it reopened my web browser and it said that my purchase was complete even though I didn't even pay for anything, and my purchase wasn't even complete at all. But then I saw online on my account that the price had changed to "FREE" and I didn't need to pay at all for the VCR. But it was kinda strange that the online store did that. Later, (and I mean literally) the package arrived in the mail the next day and I decided to hide it because it was y little brother's Christmas gift, and everyone was back by then. (Well we were all living together anyway so of course they're back.) They were all surprised to see me for some reason, and they smelled like cocaine and their eyes were all black holes as they all said to me, "Black blood and creamy gush." three time before going outside and screaming in a distorted scream that they had never screamed like before. But then once I took the VCR tape and picked it up, it had blood all over it. It was so disgusting that I was throwing up blood or some reason and then I heard a squeaking sound coming from my bedroom, I looked in the hallway to find nothing there before I was my little brother storming out of his room crying and wailing. I asked him what was wrong, but he was so upset that he couldn't even say anything. Eventually it was Christmas morning and my little brother was excited to see his Christmas present and wanted to open it up. But then he fell down the stairs and landed on his butt, but then he proceeded to come back down and open his Christmas presents in extreme excitement, but he was surprised to find the whole family gone except for me. My parents who even said themselves that they were going out for Christmas dinner due to their turkey being completely burnt and even covered in blood for some reason. They said that they were just going outside for a friendly Christmas walk but it looks obvious that they were lying because of their worried expressions on their faces as they were leaving. They left me and my little brother alone to open presents. Eventually after loads and loads of wrapping paper was all over the place, he opened his VCR tape as his final Christmas gift that he opened up after all the other random gift brought by our relatives who never even lived close to us. He put the VCR into the player and I of course watched it because I enjoyed Wow Wow Wubbzy myself. I went to make myself some buttered popcorn and watch it with him. But then once I opened up the case of the VCR, it had seemed to have grease stains completely all over the VCR case including the tape itself. But then once I put the VCR straight into the player the power instantly went out and I heard groaning noise coming from my little brother's room. I looked over by my side to find him gone, and him storming out of his room yet again screaming and crying, but this time he had black holes coming from his eyes and they were bleeding of course and his mouth was literally ripped off of his face. Then he got sucked in by some force and back into his room. Then stormed into his room to find him completely disappeared and mother peeking from out of the back window of our house crying and wanting to get back in, so I let my parents and the rest of my family back in and they called the police. Then the power suddenly came back on and the groaning stopped, and I proceeded with watching the Wow Wow Wubbzy VCR. Once it was in the player, there were no logos or intros or anything. It just instantly cut to the episode. First it displayed a human mouth completely covered in blood, with a text in Ukranian that translated to, "Rest. In. Peace. Best Friends." Then it cut to a distorted audio, and black-and-white video of Wubbzy playing kickity-kick-ball in his backyard while laughing, throwing up blood, and his eyes becoming extremely bloodshot as he is playing. At first I thought I was seeing things, but his bloodshot eyes, and the blood that we was throwing up was extremely hyperrealistic. Something outrageous and gorey like this had never been seen in the show before, and I instantly became so disgusted that I literally threw up on the floor in the same way as Wubbzy. I throw up so hard that even some of my puke was all over the screen and in some of my buttered popcorn. (My popcorn looked bloody now because I was actually throwing up blood.) Then all of a sudden he stops for a moment. There's no sound at this point, and he looks at me, the video becomes darker, the static becomes worse, there are corpses laying on the grass around him as the video is getting darker, and then I hear a distorted groaning noise. The groaning noise gets louder and louder and then I hear a bloodcurdling scream at full volume as it displays transparent scenes of Widget ripping her intestines and her eyeballs out and then eating them. Then after the transparent scenes have ended, it cuts back to Wubbzy crying. His eyes are now just black holes and his mouth is completely stretched, his jaw is broken, and his oral cavity was completely bloodied. Then his crying becomes louder and more full of hurt, his black holes become bigger, and his crying turns into the same screaming sound that my little brother was screaming in. Plus the sound becomes even more distorted than before. His crying goes on and on for about a minute or two and then he eventually starts to cry blood. Then more and more blood comes out, and we can clearly see that his mouth has exploded and all his teeth are gone. He then sits on a rock in the next scene, puts a green cloak over his head, has no other facial features besides his eyes, and he starts banging his head on it so hard that it gives him a concussion, then he continues to bang his head until his head bleeds and his brain is visible through his forehead. Then he takes a pistol, points it at the camera, and pulls the trigger before fading to black, and then there's blood all over the screen. The blood is so realistic, that it looked like someone poured a bucket of blood on the screen. It cuts to clips of Widget hanging on a noose in her workshop. Her workshop had been wrecked, there were corpses of huggie, biggie, and earl with their heads exploded and all of their brain matter in the machinery of the room. There was also blood everywhere, which was also the same filter that this scene was in. Widget had black holes for eyes the same as Wubbzy, and then she starts bleeding from her eyes, the room gets darker. Then she comes back to life miraculously, escapes from the noose, and runs to Walden's house literally at the speed of light before fading to a black screen as the grain gets worse, and the static gets louder and low pitched. Once she reaches Walden's house, he is crying. His library is completely wrecked in the same way as Widget's. His dinosaur bone statues are all fallen and broken in a realistic way, his books are ripped and have intestines, they also have hearts paper cut straight into the pages, and all of his history books had the corpses of the Mailman, and the Kooky Kid paper cut straight into them. The Kooky Kid's eyes were paper cut including the Mailman, and all of their intestines were ripped out. Then it panned out to find that Walden has hung himself with a noose and Widget is out of the scene. Walden's intestines were all over the place, his eyes were half open, and there was somehow two knifes in both of his shoulders. Then Walden comes back to life and continues to cry while on the noose, and is this time crying blood before fading to black with static. Then it fades to a bloodcurdling scream while we see transparent clips of Widget being hacked away with an axe backwards in the most hyperrealistic way. It is unknown who is hacking her, but I can see the shadow of ponytails and a bow. I didn't really know who it was, but it looked exactly like Daizy. It eventually fades to a distorted screaming noise with static, then it stops, and it then cuts to Wubbzy's house completely deserted and everything is bloody, and the video is extremely grainy and all of the audio is in reverse and distorted. Then all of a sudden Tiny the Fleagle comes on the screen and screams in the same distorted scream as from before, his eyes were yet again black holes, and his mouth was completely black, and he was throwing up blood as he was screaming. Then after 20 seconds of disturbing screams, he instantly gets pulled by someone off screen while a groaning and a laughing noise is being played. It cuts to a small figure wearing a black hood on, with black holes, holding a bloody knife, was completely covered in blood, and had pink ponytails. Then it instantly cuts to black, before it cuts to the next scene of the most saddest thing I have ever seen. It was the corpse of Tiny the Fleagle wearing the same black hood that the figure was wearing but except completely covered in blood with his intestines, his heart, and his brain completely smashed up with a bloody axe inside Tiny's body. He was even paper cut with same pages of paper from Walden's house, and his brain matter is splattered all over the place. Then Daizy is seen murdering Tiny the Fleagle in reverse. She takes a bloody axe and starts hacking away at Tiny the Fleagle's body in reverse. Then Tiny comes back to life, jumps on Daizy, starts biting Daizy's neck, and says, "Yum yum!" Then it cuts to Wuzzleburg completely wrecked, everyone's corpses was scattered all over the place, and there was even an animated corpse of Bob Boyle. Then Daizy jumps up, with a black hoodie that has flowers all over it, and scares the viewer with blood all over her face, holding a knife, and screaming a distorted scream. Daizy stays on the screen for about a minute, and Wuzzleburg has more corpses scattered all over the place as Daizy's screaming becomes louder and louder. Then Daizy screams, "ROT IN HELL!!!" Before she runs off into Wuzzleburg laughing, giggling, and singing her signature La La la song while a trail of blood and organs is following her as she runs off into Wuzzleburg. The final scenes of this horrific demonic episode shows the corpses of all of the Wow Wow Wubbzy characters, and all of the guest stars (including The Wubb Girls.) All completely chopped up with bloody axes, all of their body parts covered in feces and blood, and bloody knifes in their necks. Then it cuts to black with extremely loud static. The static gets louder and louder before it cuts to Wubbzy hanging on a noose with blood all over him, a knife in his neck, and his eyes are on the floor, and his mouth is covered in blood too. Then after a few seconds, Daizy scares the viewer again, while she is holding the same bloody knife like from before, but this time she is also carrying an axe in the other hand. It cuts to a black screen for a minute and the episode ends with Daizy standing in the dark with her black hoodie on, and she looks directly at the viewer with a disturbing face and she screams as a broken radio is playing in the background, and then she kills herself by sticking a knife straight into her neck as the corpses of the whole cast of Wow Wow Wubbzy are laying around. Then it cuts to a black seen before cutting to a scene of a man leaving a room in the dark with a bloody knife, and then actually killing himself on camera by sticking the knife straight into his neck. Then he comes back to life and goes back into the dark. Then there's no sound at this point, just complete silence. But then all of a sudden a dark figure comes near the door and then disappears. After a long time of waiting, the man who killed himself in this scene suddenly scares the viewer with a noose around his neck, and his mouth is stretched. After I saw the VCR, I was in complete shock, I took the VCR and put it in my laptop, took some screenshot to report to the police. I will report it once they arrive for my missing brother, and then I smashed the VCR into bits with a sledgehammer. But once I smashed it, I was literally smashing the VCR in reverse for some reason, I saw that my eyes were black holes as well in the reflection of our car while I was smashing the VCR outside, and I heard Wubbzy's crying from inside the house. Then I went back inside hyperventilating and crying so hard that I was literally crying blood. The VCR somehow was leaked onto the internet and only if I could go back in time to stop me from watching that horrific video and not buying it, that would sure make a difference in my life today. My mind is completely stuck on the VCR, and those disturbing images of Wubbzy, Wuzzleburg, and that whole Wow Wow Wubbzy episode will never leave my head at all no matter what I think of. I went to the doctor very shortly after watching and the doctor said that I have a serious illness called CreepyWuzzle. He said that I will to be put to sleep within a week. I think that death was better off for me anyway. It turns out that my family entire was kidnapped and murdered by Daizy anyway. However it turns out my mom and dad were originally going to get killed by Daizy but escaped, and had both committed suicide including my brother. There's no other choice, I have to leave the world in order to escape this horrific life.